and darling, you're just there for decoration
by Persephone's flower
Summary: She's this broken jar of hearts, and he's there, left all alone to pick it all up and put it together again. /Freeverse, DominiqueLysander./
1. darling, she has your heart&soul

**A/N: crap. I forgot about how I needed to adjust the spacing because ffdawtnet does weird things to it. Unexplainable for the word count, because I'm pretty sure it's not 888. Much less. :S I swear, I've gone back and redone this at least three times, now. Anyhoo, this is a DomLy freeverse for Astoria's Christmas present, just because she's awesome like that. And no, I don't own anything, it all belongs to JK, blah, blah, blah. So read and review, please (:**

* * *

she's this **jar** of _hearts_, you see.  
not just any **jar.  
**(all **crystal**shine_glow_ with her _veela_ **nature**)  
&she _steals_ the **hearts**,  
never to give them back.  
a heart b-b-r-reaker,  
with those _red_red**red** curls of **hair  
**(like a storm)  
those enticing _blue_**blue**blue **eyes  
****dusted** with g-l-i-t-t-e-r,  
_adorned _with ribbons**.  
**she's simply **i**r_r_**e**s_i_**s**t_i_**b**l_e_.

.

but l.o.o.k closer, dear boy.  
can't you see those **cracks** _forming  
_(_ohso_ _small_, in the **glass?**)  
**crack**crack_crack  
_never able to live up to perfect**beautiful**_lovely  
_Victoire (her older-prettier-better sister, see)  
**crack**crack_crack  
_the **disappointment** of her _entire_ family  
&it's _ohso_ pathetic just because  
you've _known_ her for _all_ those years.  
& never once have you  
**ever ever noticed.**

.

it's _alwaysbeen_ dom&ly (or ly&dom)  
since the very **beginning**,  
&& you know her better than  
**a ****n y o n e.  
**(maybe _even _better than **she does**).  
butbutbut _**knowing**_, sweetheart,  
is different than seeing&believing  
&&you're just too _caught_ up  
in your **own little world  
**to see her _falling_ apart.  
just like that.

.

**glitter**&_ribbons_&sparkles  
(awfully _pretty_ little things, like her, aren't they?)  
'nother thing in common: (they can only _hide_ so much.)  
the jar goes **crack,  
****again**_again_again (creak-crack-break)  
s h a t t e r i n g (_finally_)  
&dear dominique **falls** to p i e c e s.  
blue eyes dull to cloudydarkdull shades of gray  
red hair _limp _against her **forehead  
**&&she's all like,  
"ly. i'm transferring to beauxbatons."

.

took you l—o—n—g enough, _eh_?

.

that **b-b-broken** _jar of hearts_.  
a horrible messmessmess on the ground.  
(you're crawling, love, to pick it all up)  
but even **you  
**with your dearsweetclichéd words  
&& **you**: (the one boy she's ever trulytrulytruly loved)  
&& **you**: "ly, i'm going to marry you someday".  
&&**you**: that sweetnaïveravenclaw  
can't put her _back_ **to** •**ge** •**ther  
**a g a i n.

.

(_darling_, ever heard of broken-beyond-repair?)  
she's gonegonegone with the **wind** – to _france_.  
**f**_o_r**e**_v_e**r**.  
(&& that's a l—o—n—g **time** to wait, dear boy.)

.

_look_ inside that **broken** shell.  
&see the one heart that still **sticks,  
**to that _sharp_ shard of **glass,  
**while all the others, they've just:  
blownblownblown _a w a y.  
_it's **bigger** than most (and _definitely_ fully **whole**)  
darling, it's yours, see.  
it belongs to _her_. (**has**&_always_ will.)


	2. sweetheart, just this one night

**A/N: Wrote this because I felt like it at the spur of the moment. Merry Christmas again, Astoria, lol. I just couldn't resist adding on to it. Merry Christmas to everybody!~

* * *

**

He barely makes it in time to the train station.

"Fuck, Dom, don't do this." He says breathlessly.

"Why not?" She doesn't turn around, only stops in her tracks to hear him speak.

"We need you."

She laughs, full of disbelief, reminding him of her old self. She used to laugh all the time.

"Who's we? Don't be silly, Ly. Nobody needs me."

"I need you." He tells her, out of desperation.

"I need you too, Ly," Dom whispers, and she leans close. "But I have to go."

"Don't go," he protests weakly. "Just stay, one night, with me."

And then he pulls her close and kisses her, dragging his hand through her red snarls, that storm of hair, and she's pressing herself up against him desperately, clinging to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and it's never felt so right with the heat that courses through his veins. His hands slide down her back and she has her legs wrapped around his waist, and Merlin, it's always been Ly&Dom and being together like this is pure perfection.

Her face is flushed, and she steps back, looking at him through her fingers.

"Just one night, and then you'll let me go?" She says, rubbing her arms, as if surrounded by cold. Her lips are swollen, cherry red.

He watches her and trails kisses down the side of her neck, murmuring sweet words.

"I just have to stay one night, right?"

Their eyes meet, a clash of midnight and steely blue, and he pulls her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering into her ear, nodding.

"Merry Christmas, Dom."

She slips her cold, small, hand into his.

"Merry Christmas, Ly."

And he tries _ohso_ hard to focus on her right now, the Dom breathing heavily beside him, in his arms, not in the morning, because he knows that it'll be too hard for him to let go.

* * *

**Read and review! No favouriting without reviewing, please. (;**


End file.
